


Ligyrophobia

by babybluehaze



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Mention of abuse, Nonbinary Vanderwood, Oneshot, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, This is my otp okay there was nothing for it so I had to write this, more or less like a flashback tbh, phonophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybluehaze/pseuds/babybluehaze
Summary: For once, Vanderwood and Saeran have some peace and quiet. Well, that is until a storm rolls in and things start to spiral out of control for Saeran.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is shitty I'm sorry but??? I love them lots. RIP me.

They didn't know when this happened.

At first, it was just small talks of common interests, like how much Saeyoung was annoying the both of them at the time. Then, it was the fact Saeran actually wanted to be around them, not because he didn't have anything better to do. To Saeran, Vanderwood was probably the most sane in the household since the marriage of his brother and MC.

But now, here they were, sitting on the couch with Saeran's head on their shoulder. It was pleasant, both had the place to themselves for right now. It was quiet, the only sound that could really be heard was the redhead's gentle breathing while they idly toyed with the other's hair.

They knew that Saeyoung and his wife would be back sometime today, but they wished those two wouldn't. It was nice spending time with Saeran without either being annoyed with their two antics. Amazing how Saeyoung could find someone who fit him _so_ well. Though, Vanderwood felt that maybe Saeran fit themself well enough.

Pausing, Vanderwood laughed a bit at the thought. They didn't really want to come to terms with how they felt about the smaller person, but it didn't bother them too much.

Almost half asleep, a loud crack of thunder sounded throughout the room, causing Saeran to jump straight upwards, smacking his head onto Vanderwood's chin.

"Hyack—!! Shit-!!"

"S--sorry," Saeran mumbled out, eyes wide open. "Shit, shit, shit, that hurt…Dammit, be careful." One hand on their chin, brown eyes narrowed a bit at Saeran. Generally he would've said some sort of retort and rolled his eyes, but all he did was purse his lips a bit and take a deep breath.

"What?" Vanderwood raised a brow. "Afraid of a little thunder?"

Light green eyes instantly shot over to the other. "Shut up," he hissed, "I am _not_ —" with another crack of thunder, Saeran instantly covered his ears. 

Well, this was interesting.

"Hey, hey," they began at a murmur as they wrapped an arm around Saeran's shoulder, now forgetting about the dull ache in their jaw. "It was just a joke, Saeran." Was he really afraid of thunder? They didn't quite get what was so scary of _thunder_ , but they didn't entirely know what set the male off. They knew he had a shit childhood and basically a shit early adulthood as well, and it was reasonable to have things set something off for him.

Blinking, Vanderwood soon came to the conclusion that it most likely _wasn't_ the thunder. Maybe he was just afraid of loud noises or something?

"I know that," Saeran crocked out, his hands twitching a bit. "I'm not upset because of that." Sighing a bit, Vanderwood gently rubbed circles on his arm. "It's alright, Saeran. You're fine here and perfectly safe. Nothing's gonna hurt you." Doing this for anyone else defiently would've been troublesome, but…they didn't mind it so much if it was for Saeran.

Saeran jolted when more thunder sounded, now covering his ears as if someone were screeching right into them, his eyes shut tightly.

**_"YOU WERE A MISTAKE. YOU SHOULDN'T'VE BEEN BORN." A glass bottle breaking as it was thrown against the wall echoed through the room, as well as Saeran's sobs. Where was Saeyoung? Where did he go? Why did he leave him? "HADN'T I SAID TO STOP CRYING? IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. EVERYTHING IS ALWAYS YOUR FAULT!" Instead of another bottle being broken, a harsh slap now echoed throughout the room._ **

"It's not my fault," Saeran whispered out, tears now falling down his face. _Oh god._ "Saeran, hey, listen to me. Nothing is your fault, it's okay. Trust me." They brought him closer to themself slowly. "Everything is okay," they repeated, "it'll all be over soon."

Throughout the remainder of the storm, Vanderwood held onto the crying boy tightly in their arms, murmuring words of comfort. With a hiccup, Saeran finally seemed to calm down once there was no more thunder, just sounds of rain gently tapping the window. Wrapping his arms around the other, he sniffled. "I'm sorry," he mumbled out. Vanderwood could feel their face heat up a bit. "It's fine; you have nothing to apologise for."

Saeran let out a weak hum of acknolowdgement, now burying his face into their shoulder. "Thank you…" he sighed softly and closed his eyes once feeling Vanderwood reach up to smooth his hair. 

"It's no problem."

Okay. Maybe they _did_ like Saeran romantically. Just a bit…Probably.


End file.
